<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Totally Believable New Motive!! (Fem Komahina) by reaperzzz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729888">A Totally Believable New Motive!! (Fem Komahina)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz'>reaperzzz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Sex, F/F, Fem!Hinata, Genderbending, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Out of Character, Overstimulation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, fem!Komaeda, sorta dubcon? not really, what else do i tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperzzz/pseuds/reaperzzz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending too much time being confused about this new motive, Hinata decides to join Komaeda in exploring the beach together in search of what this new motive really is. Though, when they get there, things turn out to be a little unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Totally Believable New Motive!! (Fem Komahina)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was almost directly taken from an rp me and a friend did, so please enjoy. Very disappointed of the lack of tentacle komahina fics, so I'm gonna fill the void a bit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata sat on her bed slightly stupefied by Monokuma's announcement. He was going to. Make killer fish? What kind of a motive was that? Not that she was complaining, an easy motive meant nobody was gonna be killed, and she was very much ok with that. Pretty soon after his grand announcement for a motive, the usual bedtime alert played, signaling that it was 10 pm. </p><p>Hinata wasn't very tired though, the day being average and not very draining for once. Well, she could try to maybe hang out with one of the others. Hmm. Oh! Komaeda had mentioned she had trouble sleeping a lot of the time, so she seemed like a safe bet to at least tire her out. She got on her shoes and slipped on a proper shirt before heading over to the other girls’ cabin. </p><p>At least it was close by, being only two over from her own. She reached the door, and gave a quick knock to it. 'Chiaki would probably also be up..' Hinata realized as she heard footsteps approaching the door.</p><p>Komaeda knew someone was coming before they knocked on her door. From the weight and frequency of the footsteps, it was probably Hinata.<br/>
'What a pleasant surprise,' she thought, 'but why is Hinata visiting me?' Komaeda quickly opened the door, not wanting to be impolite. “Ah, Hinata! Have you come to kill me?” She smiled at her fondly.</p><p>Komaeda thought the most recent motive was quite strange- weren't the students supposed to be killing each other? It defeated the purpose to have some outside force kill them. 'Oh well, I guess hope can come from this outcome too.' Hinata only responded with an eye roll to her question, moving her hand on her hip and making a stabbing motion directed at Komaeda's chest, planting her fist in the middle of it. </p><p>"There. I stabbed you, and you're dead. Happy?" Hinata asked rhetorically. "But no, surprisingly i didn't come here to murder you. May I come in?" She asked, realizing that her hand was placed in a pretty. Dubious place, quickly apologizing and pulling it away from her chest. “Of course! No need to apologize!” Komaeda led her inside.</p><p>“If not to kill me, why are you here? Not that I don't want you here, I'm delighted to have you!” She sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Hinata was glad for once that Komaeda never seemed to care if someone touched her randomly, closing the door before heading over to sit by the other. "I couldn't sleep. And i thought that being with you was the best way to tire me out, so I came here."</p><p>Hinata teased, instantly regretting what she said as she knew it'd jumpstart a long spiel of how Komaeda was vastly unworthy and pathetic and all that. "I was joking, sorry. I think the sheer confusion of Monokuma's motive has rendered me completely braindead." Hinata joked, laying down until her back met with the cozy and surprisingly warm mattress. How was it so soft, jeez, not even hers felt this fluffy and soft.</p><p>Komaeda looked thoughtful. “Don't you think this motive is weird? It's completely different from the previous ones. Almost like Monokuma has a completely different goal this time...” She stood up and pulled open a small fridge, taking out a can of that anti-energy drink she liked. “What do you think, Hinata? Oh, do you want some juice?”</p><p>Hinata shrugged, saying a simple "Sure" in agreement to the juice. "And yeah, this motive seems honestly pretty terrible. I mean, is it really that difficult to just avoid going in the water?" She asked, thanking Komaeda when she handed her the cool can of anti-energy and cracking it open to take a drink of the mildly sweet and cold liquid.</p><p>“That's what I thought... Maybe there's more to it than that.” She frowned and folded her hands in her lap. “Hm. I think we should go look around the beach!” Hinata turned her head to the side a little, thinking over her offer before nodding "Sure. We can check if everything is still normal, so let's go" Hinata said, getting up and standing by the door to wait for Komaeda to follow her.</p><p>Komaeda grabbed her coat, which Hinata hadn’t even noticed was off until now, and pulled it over her shoulders before opening the door for Hinata. “I hope there aren't really deadly sea creatures... That'd be bad. Feel free to use me as a meat shield against them.” Hinata sighed and led Komaeda outside, enjoying the cool breeze against her body as she walked across the sand. </p><p>"It's a really nice night out. You wanna just sit on the sand and watch the water?" She offered, sitting down where she stood and staring off at the vast and dark ocean.  “Of course! That sounds lovely Hinata!” Komaeda hurried to sit down next to her.</p><p>‘What a romantic atmosphere. For a girl like me to be here with Hinata... I'm truly lucky.’ Komaeda thought to herself, resting her head on her hand. She stared at Hinata, who seemed to be focused on the rippling water. “The ocean sure is a dangerous place, huh? So many bad things could happen in there, especially with me around.”</p><p>Hinata nodded absentmindedly, scooting a little closer to Komaeda and yawning softly. "Mhm...It's really beautiful though, as well. Especially if you lay back and look at the sky while listening to the waves. Out of everything this hellish trip has put me through, I'm grateful that I can...relax like this." She said, plopping down into the sand and resting her head on her hands. </p><p>It was odd, though. She could've sworn she briefly felt something brush against her hips, checking to see if it was a random crab but finding nothing but a small pile of sand, like something had moved from there. She assumed it was maybe Komaeda's hand accidentally slipping, and laid her head back down.  “Hey, Hinata, I can hear... Splashing. Over there.” Something dark and purple sloshed through the shallow water by their feet.</p><p>“Ah!” Komaeda shuffled back on her elbows but a tendril was already wrapped around her thin foot. “I'm sorry, I knew this would happen,” she said, a lot less shaken than she should have been given the situation.</p><p>Hinata jumped up as she spotted the strange thing around Komaeda's foot, eyes widening instantly and panicking "Komaeda!!! Hang on, I'll get it off!!" She hurried to attempt to remove the tendril, wincing as she heard the slick sound of it slowly creeping farther up Komaeda's leg, suction cups suckling on the skin. "Shit, shit.. Are you ok??" She asked as she slowly got off a cup or two.</p><p>“Hinata, don't you think this is kinda... hot?” Komaeda grinned at her as the tentacle slithered up her calf. She laid back and started to laugh carelessly. “It's sucking...” The kind tentacle monster wanted to give poor Hinata some attention too so she wouldn't feel lonely. A tentacle found her leg and slid up over the back of her thighs.</p><p> Hinata yelped in surprise as she felt the slimey thing crawling up her leg, refusing to admit that yes, this was. Sort of. Maybe. Really hot. She swallowed to try and fix her sudden dry mouth as her face reddened quickly, letting out a surprised gasp as the tip of the tendril delicately rubbed against her inner thigh. "Quit it!" She unintentionally whined, squirming in a feeble attempt to try and get it off of her. </p><p>Komaeda rocked her hips up desperately, horribly turned on at a combination of the cold, slimy feeling between her legs and watching Hinata experience the same thing. “I-I'm gonna take my pants off now...” Hinata's tentacles just seemed to be playing with her, sliding over her butt and up her clothed back. Where are all these tentacles coming from anyway?</p><p> "J-Just like that?? Aren't you worried these are, y-you know, deadly??" Hinata asked worriedly, biting her lip as she watched Komaeda slide her pants off, revealing her smooth pale legs to the crisp night air. "Fuck-" She said without thinking as she squirmed around in slight discomfort and absolutely not arousal nope nuh uh. </p><p>Hinata gasped and gritted her teeth to contain any noises that might slip put as the thin tendril very gently ran across her clothed panties, the sweet thing seemingly nuzzling into the pleasant warmth before slowly slipping underneath the fabric "A-A-Ah!! Can you n-not??" She yelled at the tendril, which was very rude, since it just wanted to make the two feel good, apologize to it at once Hinata &gt;:(</p><p>“Not really... I basically can't die because of my luck. Besides, these tentacles seem friendly! You're friendly, aren't you?” She squeezed one of the tentacles (which were kind of numerous by now) in her hand and used the other to pull her checkered underwear down. “Ahaha, do you think I'm going too fast? Haa–!” The tapered tip of a tentacle slid over her clit and she closed her legs instinctively before opening them again. “See, Hinata? It's soooo good... You should try!”</p><p>Hinata gave her a confused look, glaring a little unintentionally "I'm not doing that for..Many reasons, actually..." She mumbled, biting her finger now as her back arched up slightly at the feeling of herself very carefully getting stretched out and filled by the tentacle. It was small, yes, but since she never exactly put anything inside her it was still a stretch. </p><p>The tentacle slipped in quite easily, from how slick it was, helping Hinata get wet very quickly. "Hah, shit!-" She squeaked as her toes curled. She would admit that this felt really damn good, and the idea of giving in and letting this weird thing do whatever was enticing, but unfortunately the small bit of pride still held her down to fight back, albeit minorly, and not as much as she started out doing. </p><p>Komaeda whined impatiently, waiting for the tentacle to slip inside her. “You look s-so good like that Hinata... You should just relax and enjoy this.” Komaeda suddenly felt a lot more confident about her advances. She crawled over to Hinata as best she could without disturbing the tentacles and pulled her in by her shirt before resting her face in her bust.</p><p>“Can I take your shirt off? I'm sure you're sweaty,” said her muffled voice, clearly having no underlying motive. Hinata made a confused noise, looking down at Komaeda before deciding fuck it. She was definitely not getting out of this one, so it was best to just let this happen. Plus. she couldn't deny how wet she had gotten already at the slow sliding and movement of the tentacle exploring inside her, grazing her walls until it reached the deepest point it could go. </p><p>"F-fuck, so deep-" She whispered out, her arms beginning to shake as she tried to keep herself up still. "Ngh, yeah. Go ahead" She responded to Komaeda, legs closing together shyly. Her shaky hands moved to undo the buttons on Hinata's shirt. Komaeda found it hard to focus as the tentacle finally slid into her pussy without much difficulty, wetness dripping down her perineum. </p><p>But seeing as the outcome of removing Hinata's shirt was Hinata without a shirt, she made an effort to get it open as quickly as possible. Komaeda popped the first few buttons, each revealing another stretch of tanned skin that she adored. She licked Hinata's chest wetly. Hinata decided to be nice and help her, undoing the last few buttons and tossing her shirt off and shakily wrapping her legs around Komaeda's waist. </p><p>She breathily moaned as she felt Komaeda's tongue graze across her considerably large chest "This feels so good, oh my god.." She whispered, more moans slipping out of her mouth as more tentacles popped up from seemingly nowhere, exploring across her lower half and gently rubbing her hips and thighs. One or two took to focusing on her slightly dripping pussy, circling and playing with her clit as the tentacle inside her began thrusting in and out at an even pace. </p><p>"K-Komaeda, you're really pretty like this t-too-" She attempted to praise the other through her moans and gasps, grinding her hips up into the tendrils and Komaeda herself. Komaeda groaned, seeking more. More, more, more, anywhere. She reached her hands around and unhooked Hinata's bra, dropped it in the sand beside them and latched onto Hinata's nipple with her mouth, suckling gently as she groped Hinata's other breast.</p><p>The tentacle pushed deeper inside her. She felt close to coming, already so overwhelmed. Hinata threw her head back in pleasure, gently placing her trembling hand against the back of her head, gripping her hair and mumbling whispers of "Yes" and "Thank you" to her. "O-Oh god please-" She begged quickly, tentacles seeming to settle on sucking on her clit and gently rubbing her lips and hips, the one inside her thrusting harder and hitting her sweet spot straight on </p><p>"This is so good, oh my f-f-fucking god this feels so good, oh please please don't stop, god please" She mindlessly begged as her eyes fluttered up in ecstasy. Komaeda licked over her now hard nipple, switching over to the other one and shifting her hips around as the tentacle found a rhythm of thrusting in and out of her twitching entrance. </p><p>She maneuvered one of her legs over Hinata's and rubbed their arousal together, more to feel closer to her than anything else. “I really, really like you... Do you know that?”</p><p>Hinata' voice hitched up an octave, leaning into her warm embrace as she met the others rubs eagerly "Mm! I-I didn't know that, hah.. But, I l-like you too, you know..You make me- nngh! R-really happy when you're with me" She said, a soft smile on her face as she gazed at Komaeda. "Hey, can I kiss you..?" She asked, leaning her face close to Komaeda's and grazing her lips across her cheek gently. </p><p>"Komaeda..! This is soooooo good..." She moaned out, tightening her legs grip around her waist as she began to get essentially pounded into by the tentacle. “Pleaase...” Komaeda leaned in and kissed Hinata open-mouthed, drool dribbling onto Hinata's chest. She moaned into her mouth brazenly. “I need you Hinata, mmm... You have no idea how much I think about you getting fucked j-just like this...”</p><p>"Take me" Hinata responded thoughtlessly, feeling herself pulse with arousal at Komaeda's confession of her thinking about Hinata getting fucked. "T-Tell me how you would want me to get fucked. Please." Hinata begged and pressed cute and small kisses on Komaeda's lips, her fingers curling into Komaeda's shoulder as she uncontrollably moaned loudly</p><p> “In my thoughts you're- hah, tied up and moaning so much while I fuck you with my fingers- and, your face is really red, a-and I... hnn... Oh!” Komaeda startled as a thin tentacle prodded her asshole. Hinata felt her stomach knot as she listened to Komaeda talk, her mind allowing her to see that scenario vividly "I-I would love to do that, to have you- Oh god right there!!" </p><p>She cried out, the tentacle reeling back and slamming straight into her. She was seeing stars from how amazing she felt, she wanted to feel like this forever, embraced by the loving warmth of Komaeda as she listened to the loud wet squelching coming from the two. "Nngh, I want you to tie me up, and finger fuck me until I c-can't see straight, please! You can go as hard a-as you'd want, and I could be loud just for you!" </p><p>She promised, the knot in her stomach tightening as she was plowed into by the slowly thickening tentacle "Can I cum? Please please, I wanna cum with you..!" She pleaded softly “Yes! Please, ahh, please cum with meee! I love you, Hinata... I wanna fuck you and get fucked by you forever and ever...” Komaeda tightened as the slim tentacle continued to press against her puckered asshole. “It feels weird! Let's kiss again, please!”</p><p>Hinata nodded and quickly kissed her, deepening it and wrapping her arms around the neck of the other as her legs shook and quivered around Komaeda's hips. "I love you toO!! Hah!! I love you so much, Komaeda!!" Hinata cried out, feeling herself clench tightly around the harshly moving tentacle. She was so so close, with the thrusting, the two tentacles playing with her clit and thighs, another that had popped up to suckle on her nipple, and being able to watch Komaeda come undone above her was just too much to handle. </p><p>She gasped before feeling the knot snap inside her, pausing for a moment before screaming out in pleasure, hurriedly kissing Komaeda as her back arched high up into the air from her orgasm. She felt it wreck her entire body in intense tremors, her pussy squirting out its juices from the force as the tentacles didn't even slow their pace down a bit. This felt so so incredible, so good, so good so good she felt soooo amazingly good.</p><p>She licked the tears of overstimulation from Hinata's cheeks, clenching hard around the tentacle inside her. “You're so beautiful, Hinata. So- haaaah, perfect!!” Komaeda grunted as she came, but the monster kept fucking her. She let out tiny squeaks and moans as she came hard around the creature, her orgasm slowly fading down as it slid out of her.</p><p>The two girl were left panting and laid down on the gritty sand, their bodies covered in a mess of sand and cum. Hinata was the first one to catch her breath enough to come to her senses, noting how much her legs were shaking from the strain of still having them spread so wide. “Hey…Komaeda…You ok?..” Hinata asked, her voice soft and raspy from how much she had been screaming earlier.</p><p>Komaeda gave her a glance and a slight nod, her lips turning up in a smile as she leaned forward and kissed her, her hand going to cup Hinata’s face “How could I not be ok, haha… That was incredible, Hinata… Even better, seeing you come undone, hehehe..” Komaeda’s voice was equally as breathy and drawn out, the two obviously exhausted.</p><p>Hinata looked around at the beach to see that the tentacles had disappeared from sight. Hinata would usually get up to look for them out of only curiosity, but she was too tired to pay any mind to it. “Come on, we gotta get up… Before anyone sees us.” Komaeda huffed slightly, but eventually moved so Hinata could get up, adjusting her position so she was on her knees.</p><p>Hinata shakily got up onto her feet before getting the two girls' clothes that were thankfully not too far away or scattered. Hinata didn’t bother to put on her bra or underwear, just slipping on her shirt and skirt and carrying the rest in her arm. She handed Komaeda her clothes, kneeling down to reach her and yelping when her legs gave out under her.</p><p>She nearly fell all the way forward if it wasn’t stopped by landing on Komaeda, her chest ending up directly in the whitette’s face. While Komaeda didn’t seem to mind, Hinata apologized profusely and quickly backing away. “No need to get all flustered, Hinata. Weren’t we in this position just a bit ago?” Hinata paused as she thought about her words before sputtering out in embarrassment. </p><p>“Shut it! Just get dressed already!” Komaeda smiled brightly at her before doing so, joining Hinata in walking back to their cabins. They couldn’t exactly go separately, and they needed each other for support from how wobbly their legs still felt. Since it was closer, they crashed inside Komaeda’s bed, snuggled up into each other and sharing small kisses as sleep began to come over them.</p><p>“Ah, Hinata… Do you feel that on your leg?”</p><p>Hinata jolted up and checked her ankle, giving Komaeda a pout when she saw nothing across the sheets “You’re such a jerk…” Komaeda giggled and nuzzled her neck, kissing her jawline “I’m joking, haha…”</p><p>“Though there is one behind you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You thought that was bad? You haven't even seen the full version of what we did. It's great :)<br/>And yes, cliffhanger again. Will I continue this? Who knows.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>